Witch by a Contract
by GoldenHeart333
Summary: Maka has never been outside her room, but when her step-mom Arachne forces her to sign a weird and suspicious contract making her a witch among other things, go to school, and make friends; Maka is suspicious. Will she save herself? Or will she sacrifice herself for her true love and friends? Maka x ?
1. Chapter 1: A flashback then a school?

_**Me: Here is a remake of Why Me. Sorry that I had to delete the other story but this one is way better with the same concept. This goes for the rest or the story-I don't own Soul Eater! Now enjoy the first chapter ^_^  
><strong>_

_**Chapter One: A flashback then a school?  
><strong>_

_**Spirit POV**  
><em>

_"Daddy, what is going to happen to me?" She said, her sandy blonde hair falling out of her beautiful pigtails from the impact._

_ "Honey, can you hang in there for a little longer?" I said, looking at my new wife in amazement. I knew that the right thing to do right now is to stop the operation but I couldn't, otherwise my precious 8 year old Maka would die, and I couldn't live with that. _

_"Damn, I'm so selfish!" I said, putting one hand on my forehead._

_"Honey, it's going to be okay," My new love cooed, staring back down at her patient so that her back was facing me.  
><em>

_**Maka POV**_

_"Damn, I'm so selfish!" My papa said, putting a hand on his forehead with was a pretty good indicator that he didn't know what to do._

_"Honey, it's going to be okay," The evil woman said glaring down at me, a wicked grin appearing on her black lipstick covered mouth. She reminded of me of a spider. I hate spiders..._

_"Can you leave the room now dear, I can only do this part with complete concentration." She said, looking back up at him with a fake smile. It wasn't done yet? I was already writhing in pain from my soul being out in the open._

_ He looked at me in a pained expression and I nodded; he didn't need to suffer along with me. _

_He left the operation room hastily and his new wife glared back down at me, an evil smirk appearing on her face._

_"Now that the annoying prick is gone, we can finally start the real operation." She said.  
><em>

_The last thing I saw was a gas mask coming closer to my face and something that looked like a soul but was purple with a red like cloud around it appearing out of a glass jar in the woman's pocket._

_*End of flashback*_

I could feel my body fly across the room and slam against the wall. I slid down and landed on my knees, while coughing up blood.

"Just give in already!" my step-mom screamed, slashing her right hand to the left. Wind appeared and raced towards me and slashed me across the face. I put my hand on my cheek, feeling the oozing blood smear on my hand.

"..IN!" I yelled and ran up to Arachne. Just before I reached her however she raised her hand lazily and white spider webs shot out of her palm, pinning me to the same wall I smashed into 100 times before. I could feel my consensuses slipping. I couldn't let her win! I couldn't!

"Fine," I whispered, barely inaudible.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you!" Arachne sneered. Of _course_ she hadn't heard me.

"I-I'll sign the contract," I said, my head hung low. As soon as I said that the webs disappeared and Arachne appeared above me, smirking.

"Here is the contract and anything else you need is in the letter," she said and left the room. I tightened my grip on the papers and drifted off into a much needed sleep.

* * *

><p>"Ugh," I grumbled and sat up from the stone floor. I looked at what was in my hand and it reminded me of last night. I opened the letter first.<p>

_Dear Maka,_

_You will be attending the DWMA for miesters and weapons. During your stay there be sure to make friends. The closer you get to them, the better. You have probably opened this first so once you sign the contract you will become a full witch just like me. Once you step foot on school ground I will not be able to contact you but once you are not on school grounds feel free to ask me for help with any particular problems you may have. Remember that your parents lives are on the line and I will "talk" to you in the near future. Until next time, good luck._

I put the letter back into the envelope. What did she mean by "talk?" I sighed as I went onto the contract. I pulled myself off the ground to find my face planted on the floor in the next instant. My wounds from last night still existed so how would I be able to go to school with them?

I ignored my body's resistance and I stumbled over to my plain desk to get a pen. I grabbed one and sat down in the chair. I stared at the contract for what seemed like an hour. _This is for Mom. This is for Dad._ I thought and I signed it. _Maka_ Albarn

My signature is nothing special but once I signed the last letter of Albarn I felt the same pain I did all those years ago. It felt like my blood was boiling and I screamed but I knew that no one could hear me.

Some time later I awoke (again) a stood up. For some reason it didn't hurt. I looked at both my arms and all of the bruises and scratches from last night was gone, along with previous scars. I went over to the single mirror in the room and looked at myself. My face stayed the same but sadly my hair didn't. Instead of my usual shoulder length dark blonde hair was waist length light blonde hair that flowed with every move I made.

For clothes I still wore my plain black shirt and jeans. I looked around the room and found a package and a note on my bed. I strode over and opened the note.

_Dear Maka,_

_I was thinking that you might be bored of your old clothes so since this is your first time going to school I got you presents. Wear them._

I gulped. None of her presents were ever good. I opened the package cautiously and out fell a black dress. It was plain and simple and ruffled at the bottom so that the bottom looked like more of a skirt. I looked back in the package and sure enough there was a smaller package. I opened it and found a pretty black choker necklace that had a decoration of a spider on it. There was a note attached to it.

_Wear this at all times and never take it off._

I narrowed my eyes but said nothing. I looked around but there were no shoes. That's weird. Just then I heard someone clear their throat.

"Maka-sama, would you please come with me?" a man that looked like a waiter asked. He was munchkin short and had a nose that looked like a carrot.

"Who are you?" I replied, keeping my back strait and tall since he was a lot shorter then me.

"I am a butler that works for Arachne-sama and she asked me to escort you to the limo. This is your first day at school." he said and smiled. I nodded but looked down at my bare feet.

"Oh! Here, put these on," he said quickly and walked over to place the shiny black heels in front of me.

"I can't wear heels," I said quietly but he still heard me.

"That can easily be arranged, but first, let me escort you to the limo," the butler said while motioning to the door. I followed him out of the door without looking back at my past "home".

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Sorry if the last part confused you but I tried! That is a wrap for the first chapter! I'm so exited about this story now!<br>**

**Maka: What was in the Jar? O.o  
><strong>

**Death the Kid: What's wrong with being emo?  
><strong>

**Maka: Nothing!**

**Me: Please read and review!**_  
><em>


	2. Chapter 2: The new girl

**CHAPTER TWO: The new girl.  
><strong>

**Death the Kid POV**

"I heard that there is a new girl that's going to be in our class!"

"Really? Me too! I wonder what she'll be like?"

"I don't know but I heard that her father is a death scythe!"

"Wow, she must be cool then,"

I scoffed at the comments going around the room. I guess everyone would know about it since that's all the "talk" has been about. I didn't particularly care about this "new girl" discussion, but father acted a bit odd this morning...

_*Flashback*_

"Hey, kiddo!"

"Morning Father,"

"Watch out for witches!"

"Uh..."

_*Flashback End*_

What could he be talking about? No witch could ever get into death city, let alone the DWMA. Everyone here, including myself, hate witches! It's one of the rules here to eliminate a witch on site, so what could father be talking about?

"Settle down class," Professor Stein said while entering the classroom on his stitched up rolley chair. Of course he fell and everyone laughed but this was a norm so he just got back up again.

"So we have a new student today," he said as he let the light shine on his glasses just right so that no one could see into his eyes.

"Please welcome Maka Albarn. You can come in now Maka,"

The door creaked open revealing the girl. I cocked my head to the side as I stared into her with my soul perception. She seemed a bit strange...Just as I was starting to get past her soul barrier she stared at me, her cold green eyes pierced me frozen in place, just as I was. What was that? I got a jest of something purple but what could that be?

"Wow, she's so pretty!"

That comment straitened me up as well as Soul, who was previously snoring away. I saw him smirk near the corner of my eye so I looked at what everyone else was looking at.

* * *

><p><strong>Soul POV<strong>

"Wow, she's so pretty!"

I was half listening to the commotion going on around the room, making sure it was none of my business but once I heard that comment I shot straight up. I heard about the-whaoooo, she is HOT! For her feet she was wearing the latest trend of converse ankle shoes, the kind that has multiple colors. For clothes she had on a simple black dress but, if possible, it was a look that she could only pull off. Around her neck was a black choker with a metal spider attached to it and her hair hung down to just about her waist.

Her face was a different matter completely. I looked into sparkling deep green eyes but they were looking somewhere else. Symmetry boy maybe? Oh well. I moved on past her eyes down to her slightly curled nose, down to her full lips that seemed to have a hint of lip gloss on them.

"-EATER!"

I blinked out of my daze and faced the professor. He looked at the girl and she just smiled at the class.

"Well you can sit in between Soul Eater and Death the Kid," Dr. Stein said, as he pointed at the only empty seat in the class. She nodded and went up to my row. To get to her seat she had to get past me first. Dang it, I didn't catch her name! I'll just have to use my skills then...

* * *

><p><strong>Maka POV<strong>

I nodded and made my way towards the seat the professor was talking about. It was in between a kid that looked like he was going to a press meeting and an albino boy that was currently smirking. _Great._ As I walked into the row, I could feel all eyes on me, the albino tried to subtly stick out his foot and trip me. Like hell that was going to work. I walked up to him.

"Hey, if you don't mind, can you please take your big foot and put it in front of you please?" I asked in a sugarcoated voice. He looked embarrassed but none the less he slid his foot back. Nothing else really happened during the rest of class and since it was close to lunch time we were dismissed early.

"Hey Maka-san, do you want to sit with us today?" a pink haired girl came up to me alongside a brown haired girl.

"No thanks, I have somewhere to go," I replied and hurriedly walked out of their view. I couldn't tell them that I couldn't eat! I told the class that I was a miester and if I told them that I couldn't eat it would blow my cover as a witch. Speaking of which, I should head down to the library and catch up on my spells. I've read all about them since I had nothing else better to do in that room but I could never really use them since I wasn't a witch yet.

I strode down the corridors to find the library, but to no avail. I sighed. Maybe I sho-

"Hey, watch it!"

I had fallen on the ground. I looked up to see that kid that sits next to me in class.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Haha! Yay I finished another chapter! And so quickly! Anyways I'm not going to tell you if it's Soul or Death the Kid. You'll just have to wait and see!<strong>

**Maka: Don't forget to read and...**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V**

**V**


	3. Chapter 3: Connections

**Me: Well...I'M BACK! I am SOOOO SORRY that I left this story for a little bit to work on my other ones, but I am back now so all is forgiven?**

**Maka: Far from it.**

**Me: Damn. Oh well, enjoy this longer chapter then as my token of appreciation for those of you who stayed with me!**

**CHAPTER THREE: Connections  
><strong>

"Hey, watch it!"

I had fallen on the ground. I looked up to see that kid that sits next to me in class. As soon as he saw me staring at him he dusted himself off and stood up.

"Sorry about that. You're Maka right?" he asked while he stuck his hand out for me to take.

"Yes, you are correct." I said while contemplating whether or not to take his hand or not. He seemed to get a bit annoyed that I haven't taken it yet. _Should I let him get close? I guess so since that is my mission after all..._

"I was thinking, sorry," I murmured as I grabbed his hand and stood up, dusting myself off as well. He smiled at me, probably glad that I took his outstretched hand. Now that I had taken a good look at him he was the boy in the class that almost saw my soul. He had three white stripes on one side of his head that were all resting on a black head of hair. I need to be more careful...

"Hey, where are you heading off to? Isn't lunch going on right now?" he questioned while pointing his finger towards the direction of the cafeteria.

"I should ask you the same question," I replied and smirked as he opened his mouth, but closed it again.

"It doesn't matter, and besides, I asked you first!" he exclaimed with a pout and a cross of his arms. I smiled softly at his antics.

"Well, if you must know, I was headed off to the library," I said while crossing my own arms and stuck my nose in the air away from him.

"Why?" he asked. What a persistent person! I didn't even know his name, and I plan to tell him this.

"Now that is classified. I don't even know your name!" I said with my nose still in the air, not skipping a beat.

"It's Death The Kid, but you can call me Kid," he replied. I nodded and started to walk away towards the library.

"Hey, aren't you going to tell me why?" he asked again behind me.

"Nope." I smirked and kept walking without turning around.

I had finally reached the library and used my soul perception to see if anyone was following. I smiled because I didn't sense anyone, so I stepped right in going straight to the 'W' section. There was no need to ask the librarian since she would probably only get suspicious at me since there would be no projects this early in the year.

After fifteen minutes of searching I had a mountain of books in my hands, stacking up so high that no one could see my face if they looked over. _Now how can I sneak these out?_ I questioned while setting down the books for a bit while I let my arms rest and so I could think.

"Do you need any help with that?"

I looked over to see the albino boy that sits on the other side of me in class, a smirk on his face which showed a glimpse of his shark-like teeth. I narrowed my eyes at him because of the stunt he _almost _pulled on me in the classroom.

"Not from _you _I don't," I said with a bit of venom in my voice. I needed to get out of here quick so I took the top three books on the pile and dashed towards the counter, but not before he grabbed onto my elbow and spun me around. I now found myself in a predicament. He had both his arms around my waist while his mouth was in my ear.

"_No one _shows me up in class, or anywhere for that matter. You got that?" he hissed and let me go. I pursed my lips, but said nothing as I went over to where the librarian was with him staring after me.

"Hey, I need to check these out," I said while handing her the books. She took, scanned, stamped and handed me back the books in the matter of fifteen seconds. I raised my eyebrow but said nothing as I grabbed them and nearly _sprinted _out of the library, not wanting to talk to the albino guy anymore.

~Time Skip~

I sighed as I shut the door of the newly purchased apartment, and slid down the door. I decided to skip out on the rest of the school day to read all three of the books I checked out. I spread them out on the floor to look at their titles: _History of Witchcraft, Important Modern Witches, How to Spot a Witch 101._

I looked at the first book which was History of Witchcraft, and decided to start with that. This is going to be a long night...

* * *

><p><strong>Me: That's a wrap! Sorry for the long wait and short chapter, but hopefully I can post sooner since it's summer vacation!<strong>

**Kid: Took awhile...  
><strong>

**Me: I said I'm sorry!  
><strong>

**Kid: Not forgiven!  
><strong>

**Me: How about an 8 shaped cookie?  
><strong>

**Kid: ALL IS FORGIVEN! GIVE ME THE COOKIE!  
><strong>

**Me: Don't forget to read and  
><strong>

**R  
><strong>

**E  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>

**I  
><strong>

**E  
><strong>

**W  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**.  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>

**V  
><strong>


End file.
